


Burning Smile

by Daovihi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/M, Fire, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Smiles, Tumblr Prompt, jasper is WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: For puffinpastryJasper did not want to go on a stage, especially not for such a stupid reason. But then Sylvando smiled, and Jasper could not refuse him.Jasper really needs to learn how to say no to his best friend.
Relationships: Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Burning Smile

"Humor me while I attempt to understand: you wish to impress the subject of your affections, and in order to do so, you want a knight of Heliodor to set you on fire."

"Weeellll, I don't exactly need a knight to do it." Sylvando leans forward a little. "All I need is an extra hand to help me pull this off. And it just so happens you have experience being on a stage!"

"That was when I was a teenager, and it was for a piano recital. I have no experience with pyrotechnics outside of combat magic." Jasper scowls, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"That is perfectly okay! This role is perfect for an amateur!" Sylvando insists with a smile. "I will teach you eeeeverything you need to know."

Jasper's scowl deepens, and he sighs. "Exactly what role will I be playing?"

"You will be a little torchbearer!" Sylvando's smile only grows wider as he brings his hands together. "All you have to do is walk up, set me and my backup dancers on fire, and then keep a bucket ready in case anything goes wrong!"

Damn that smile. It will be the death of Jasper one day. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you have ever had. Of course I am in.”

\-----

After introducing Jasper to everyone in the troupe, Sylvando sits Jasper down with a few other troupe members and stands before them.

"Now that you have all met the sweet, beautiful, grumpy Jasper-"

"I am not grumpy!" Jasper crosses his arms and pouts, making everyone else laugh

"Not-grumpy Jasper," Sylvando corrects with a smile. "We can finally start rehearsing our firedancing!"

Someone raises their hand.

"Yes, dear?" Sylvando gestures to them.

"What kind of music will we be using?"

"That is a very good question!" Sylvando smiles. "We will be using something so very intense, something to get the blood pumping!"

Huh. So Sylvando plans on winning his paramour over through physical attraction. Jasper supposes that is a decent strategy… if the method of doing so is completely idiotic.

"So, without further ado, let us get started! You four-" Sylvando points to some troupe members. "Will dance with me. Saph and Jasper will be the torchbearers. Now, if the dancers could stand like so…"

As Sylvando explains stage directions and formations even Jasper cannot wrap his head around (and he is the top strategist in Heliodor), his eyes grow bright, and his movements grandiose. Jasper is so caught up watching Sylvando that he trips and falls flat on his face.

Damn that jester. Damn him and his smile, and shame on Jasper for ever agreeing to this.

\-----

"…And remember, when you need to blow out the torch, all you have to do is:" Sylvando blows out the torch. "And there you have it!"

Jasper purses his lips. "Could you demonstrate that again?"

"Of course, darling!" Sylvando lights the torch again. "In fact, you should hold it for a while. You need to get used to it if you want to be on the stage!"

Jasper mutters about how he is not Sylvando's darling as he takes the torch. "What do I do if the performance goes awry?"

"Grab one of the buckets lying around and throw water at us! But do not worry, we have all been doing this for years. Nothing will happen." Sylvando confidently reassures him with that damned smile.

"Good, because I do not want you to make a fool of yourself and give me second-hand embarassment."

Sylvando laughs. "Oh, just you wait. Sooner or later, I will flub my routine. It is inevitable."

The heat rising to Jasper's cheeks is from the flame. Not from the laugh. "It had better not be during the night of the performance."

"I hope not." Sylvando looks away. "I really want to impress her. There is… another person trying to win her heart. She made it very clear that she will only pick one of us, so…"

Jasper blows out the torch, then pats Sylvando's back. "I am certain you will succeed. After all, any potential lover would be impressed by the show you perform."

\-----

It has been a few weeks since they started rehearsing. Jasper sits next to Sylvia at the fountain as they eat breakfast.

"You must love to torture your digestive system." Jasper comments.

"Puh-lease, this is nothing. At one point, I had to eat bugs in order to survive." Sylvia says as she stirs her scrambled eggs, chocolate sauce, cheese cubes, and jellybeans.

"…Really?"

"Of course not! Who do you take me for?" Sylvia laughs. She leans down and takes a bite of her eggs. "Mmmm…"

"Remind me to never eat your cooking." Jasper scoops some normal hashbrowns onto his fork.

Sylvia smiles and keeps eating. She glances around Jasper, and her smile grows even bigger. "Agate! Hi!" She waves her hand back and forth.

Jasper turns around to find a blonde woman approaching them. Sylvia puts his food on Jasper's lap and gets up.

Sylvia bows and kisses the woman's hand. "It is always an honor to be graced with your presence." Sylvia says, just like a knight from a fairy tale. She stands up, and she gestures to Jasper with her arm. "Agate, this is Jasper. He is my bestest friend in the world. Jasper, this is Agate She is the lovely lady who stole my heart."

"It is nice to meet you." Jasper shakes Agate's hand.

"You're like that general guy." Agate remarks.

"Hm. What a funny coincedence."

"So, what brings you here?" Sylvia asks Agate.

"Just… running some errands. For my mom." Agate pushes her bangs out of her face.

"May I help? I could help you carry anything you want." Sylvia offers with a smile.

"Uh, no thanks. I really have to get going." Agate starts backing up.

"Okie-dokie. It was nice seeing you!" Sylvia smiles and waves as Agate walks away. But as soon as Agate is out of sight, Sylvia visibly deflates.

Jasper furrows his brows. "What seems to be the matter?"

Sylvia sits down with Jasper. "Did I… do something?"

"Besides the crime against humanity you call breakfast? No, I do not believe so."

Sylvia frowns, and her hand twitches. "I cannot figure out why Agate is always in a hurry to leave. As far as I know, she has not picked either of us yet."

"It may be mere coincedence." Jasper points out. "After all, people live busy lives."

"Mm, that is true." Sylvia nods. "I know I should not worry so much, but…"

"Perhaps eating a meal only you could call edible would help." Jasper holds Sylvia's food out to her.

Sylvia takes her food back with a smile. "Why, thank you, sir." As she grabbed the plate, her fingertip brushed against Jasper's for a brief moment.

Jasper did not stop thinking about that mere touch for the rest of the day.

\-----

Light the torches with Saph. Walk out with her. Part from her. Light the backup dancers. Light Sylvia. Return the way he came. Put out the torch. The routine has been drilled into Jasper's muscles to the point he could do it in his sleep.

"That was wonderful! Every single one of you were amazing!" Sylvia congratulates after they all finish putting out their respective flames.

Jasper approaches Sylvia. "Did you get burnt?"

"Nope!" Sylvia shows off her pristine skin.

Jasper sighs, but not out of relief. Not at all. "Good. We will not need to use medicinal herbs for now."

"Oh, you little worrywart, you." Sylvia smiles as she takes her helmet off.

The ringleader walks up behind Sylvia. "Sylvia!"

"Yes, honey?" Sylvia turns, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"We've run into some legal issues. We can't use this song anymore."

The smile instantly falls from Sylvia's face. "What?"

"We need to find a new song."

"But we are so close to the night of the performance. There has to be something you can do!" If Jasper hadn't been paying close attention to Sylvia's tells these past few weeks, he would have missed the way Sylvia's bottom lip trembles almost imperceptively.

"Believe me, I looked into that, but they refuse to budge on this." The ringmaster sighs.

"But… this song is so special to Agate…"

"I know. I'll try to find a replacement, but with all the legal processes, I may not be able to do it in time."

"But we cannot dance without music!" Sylvia's voice almost cracks.

Damn Sylvia. Damn her and the way her haunting gray eyes well up with unshed tears. And damn Jasper's heart for getting so affected by a single jester.

"I will compose a new song!" Jasper says before he can chicken out.

The ringmaster and Sylvia both look at Jasper and blink.

"I said I will-"

"I heard you the first time." The ringmaster interrupts him. "I know you want to help, but do you even know how to compose?"

"I would not have offered if I did not know how. In fact, I compose in my free time." What Jasper neglects to mention is that he has only composed slow love songs before, nothing like that they need. "Give me a few days. I will have an original song for you ready by then."

The ringmaster considers this for a moment. "Alright. You have three days. I will keep looking into those songs in the meantime." He walks away and goes backstage.

"…Would you really do that for us?" The spark of hope in Sylvia's voice lowers her volume, just a little.

"Of course I would." Jasper doesn't hesitate to confirm.

Sylvia smiles wide. She retrieve a packet and hands it to Jasper. "Here. This has the dance routine with the original song."

Jasper briefly flips through the packet and smiles. "Thank you. This will help a great deal."

"Oh, and another thing." Sylvia presses her index and middle fingers to her lips. Before Jasper can decipher Sylvia's reason for doing so, she brings those fingers to Jasper's cheekbone and presses into his skin. "There. For good luck."

Jasper can only nod and stumble out the door.

\-----

Jasper crumples up the paper and tosses it to the floor. He groans and rubs his face, not caring about the smudges he leaves all over his face and hands. Trying to write a song intense enough to accompany firedancing using only his piano is clearly a more monumental task than Jasper gave it credit for. He briefly considers throwing in the towel before discarding that thought like his drafts. He is too far in to back out now. And he decides he hates Sylvia for compelling him to do this.

Jasper presses a few keys, more out of resignation than of any desire to make music. He sighs and presses several at once, as hard as he can. The cacophony helps make Jasper feel a little better, though it does nothing to ease the fatigue earned through staying up all night writing and discarding millions of drafts. Jasper rubs his eyes and tries to think.

He knows how to write love songs, but only slow ones. So how is he supposed to compose a song unlike anything Jasper has ever tried? Jasper closes his eyes, and thoughts of Sylvia's smile drift into his mind. Sylvia will certainly be delighted when Jasper finishes the song. Jasper is certain that no matter what he makes, Sylvia would love it to bits. Even if it was just another love song…

Jasper sits up straight. Sylvia is using this performance to woo Agate. Jasper COULD write another love song. It would certainly be different from his usual love songs, but Jasper can do it. Jasper sets up more paper and presses the keys once again, keeping Sylvia's smile in his mind for motivation. He smiles with his mind's image of Sylvia as he experiments with different tunes, finding a melody and flowing with it.

Hours fly by, and the room grows dark. But Jasper takes no notice. The song practically composes itself, ink barely drying before Jasper moves on to a new page. Jasper has a huge grin on his face as he finally draws in the end indicator. Then, he tilts his head back and laughs. He did it. He finished the song.

Jasper stretches his arms and takes a minute to contemplate his work. That was far simpler than Jasper ever would have guessed. All he had to do was…

Was…

Jasper nearly falls out of his chair at the realization. He thought of little else but Sylvia and her smile the entire time he was composing his song. Jasper clutches his chest, paying no mind to the dark stains he leaves on his white chest. He wrote a love song. While thinking of his dear friend. There is no other explanation for what he has done.

Jasper is in love with someone who's heart is held by another.

\-----

Jasper finishes playing with a flourish, desperately trying to ignore a particular set of gray eyes on his back. The whole troupe breaks into thunderous applause. Sylvando runs up and nearly tackles Jasper from how powerful his hug is.

"That was so so so so so so goooood!" Sylvando babbles. "It is perfect! Oh, I could kiss you right now!"

Jasper freezes. His body grows impossibly hot.

Sylvando's eyes grow wide, and he pulls back. "I am so sorry, I should have asked before I-"

Jasper grabs Sylvando and yanks him back in place. Jasper squeezes tight, burying his face in Sylvando's shoulder. Sylvando relaxes and squeezes back. There is absolutely no way Sylvando can't feel Jasper's full-body blush, and that fact only makes Jasper flush further.

Jasper hears the ringmaster's chortles steadily approaching, and he knows he must part from Sylvando. But that does not make breaking the hug any easier.

"Now, I'll admit I had my doubts, but that! That was extraordinary!" The ringmaster claps as he approaches Jasper. "You truly have outdone yourself!"

"Thank you." Jasper says without looking.

"Awww, don't be shy, darling." Sylvando coos.

Shyness. If only that were the problem. Jasper slowly turns around to look at the ringmaster.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your inspiration for this song?" The ringmaster questions.

Jasper mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Jasper mutters slightly louder.

"Well, no matter. What's important is that we have a song." The ringmaster dismisses the subject. "So, what is its name?"

\-----

"Welcome, one and all, to our annual danger show!" The ringmaster projects his voice for the whole crowd. "Are you prepared… to watch as our dear performers put their lives on the line for your entertainment?"

The crowd cheers for him. Jasper smiles and lights his torch. Then, he holds it before him, exactly as how he was trained to do. The light of his flame casts shadows on Sylvando's perfect face and reflects off his eyes.

"Are you ready, darling?" Sylvando asks with a smile.

"Of course I am." Jasper resists the urge to push his bangs out of his face.

Sylvando looks Jasper up and down, biting his lip. "You look so pretty in that costume."

Jasper is grateful that the flames hide his blush. "Thank you. Yours suits you, as well."

Sylvando giggles. "Are you nervous?"

"I would be lying if I said I was not."

"Don't worry, my little not-grumpy torchbearer." Sylvando reaches forward and cups Jasper's cheek with his hand. "You will ace this! Just do what we've practised, and everything will be A-okay!"

Jasper unconsciously leans into the touch. His eyes flutter shut for a moment before snapping open. "You should be more careful. I am holding an open flame."

Sylvando chuckles. "Don't you worry about me."

Jasper and Sylvando stare into one another's eyes, transfixed by the effect of the fire. Jasper wants, no, needs to take his hand off his torch, to press it to Sylvando's and move it to Jasper's lips. Every second he holds back chills his insides, making them cry out for the warmth of his beloved jester. Jasper's hand loosen its grasp, slowly parting from his torch.

A stage member walks in, paying no mind to the scene before them. "Hey, you're up."

Sylvando yanks himself away from Jasper as though he's been burnt. Jasper's hand returns to its place on the torch. They look at each other, and… is Sylvando blushing?

Sylvando turns before Jasper can truly tell. Jasper swallows and follows Sylvando to the area just before the stage and gets in formation. Then, the lights dim, and they all walk out. The dancers stand side by side as Jasper and Saph light their costumes and fans. When Jasper makes it to Sylvando, Sylvando watches him out of the corner of his eye and smiles. Jasper smiles back and walks away as his song starts playing.

Jasper glances to the audience and frowns. He can't seem to find Agate anywhere in the crowd. Whatever. Sylvando will inevitably find her. He's always been good at spotting things. Jasper walks backstage with Saph and blows out his torch.

"Did you see Agate?" Jasper asks Saph.

"Nope."

Jasper furrows his brows. "Do you think she is late?"

Saph frowns. "Maybe." She sighs and turns away. "Let's just keep an eye the others."

They go to the side, watching from out of view of the audience. Sylvando's movements are utterly captivating, hypnotizing Jasper. Jasper sways slightly, unable to take his eyes off the flaming beauty for a second. Everything about him makes Jasper's heart yearn to engulf himself in Sylvando's arms, to let the warmth seep into their bodies and sync their hearts together.

Jasper watches until the dancers extinguish their flames, and the crowd woops and cheers. The dancers shuffle away in the dark, then a light shines on the ringmaster in the same spot they once were.

"Whew, is it just me, or is it hot in here?" The ringmaster dramatically fans himself. "We hope you enjoyed that little dance. That song we played is called 'Burning Smile', written specifically for us by none other than the Right Wing of Heliodor, Jasper Bruneau!"

The crowd cheers, making Jasper's smile grow wider.

"Apparently, he is not only a brilliant strategist, but also a talented composer! Just goes to show, people have many layers!" The ringmaster says with a wide smile. "This next act features…"

\-----

The entire show went off without a hitch. The troupe is outside, meeting and posing with fans, and Jasper is hiding from the fans. He did not want to steal the spotlight from the others. After all, he only played a minor role. Though as the crowds disperse, he can see Sylvando looking around apprehensively.

Sylvando makes eye contact with Jasper and immediately goes over to him. "Have you see Agate anywhere?"

Jasper shakes his head.

"Oh…" Sylvando rapidly blinks. "I guess she…" Sylvando's lip trembles, and he holds his elbows as he hunches over.

Oh no. No no no no no. Sylvando's crying. Jasper's never been good at comforting people. "Hey, it is alright. Um…" Jasper awkwardly pats Sylvando's shoulder. "You did a fine job earlier."

Sylvando smiles sadly. "Thank you."

Jasper does not know what else to say, so he steps forward and gives Sylvando a clumsy hug. Sylvando sniffles and rests his head on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper pats Sylvando's back, like he's seen other people do. Sylvando tightens his grip a little.

"There, there has to be a good reason for…" Sylvando sobs.

Jasper frowns and adjusts his hold. "I am sorry."

Sylvando tucks his head into Jasper's neck. Jasper closes his eyes and presses a tentative kiss into Sylvando's hair.

"She does not know what she missed out on." Jasper whispers. And it's true. Sylvando was beautiful beyond imagining. Still is, even with his face ruddy and snot dripping out of his nose.

"D-did you at least like it?"

"Yes."

Sylvando pulls back and smiles, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Thank you so much. I know you are not exactly affectionate…"

"I would do anything for you. Even venture beyond my comfort zone." Jasper surprises himself with his declaration, but that doesn't change the honesty in it.

"Would youuuu… loan me a hanky?"

"Of course." Jasper takes his handkerchief out and hands it over.

Jasper may not have Sylvando's heart, but he is happy to be Sylvando's best friend. And as Sylvando blows his nose, Jasper hopes he can continue to be Sylvando's friend for the rest of their lives.

\-----

Jasper sighs and knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Sylv calls from within. Soon after, they answer the door, wearing a light pink bathrobe and sporting wet hair. "Oh, hi!"

"Hello." Jasper smiles a little. "I hope I am not imposing on you."

"Not at all, honey." Sylv makes room for Jasper to enter.

Jasper steps inside, and Sylv closes the door. "I was at the bakery earlier, and they were selling two cakes for the price of one, so I decided to buy them and give one to you." Jasper puts the cake box on a table.

"How very thoughtful of you." Sylv opens the box, revealing a three-tiered cake with white frosting, strawberries, and cherries throughout the surface. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. Merely a stroke of fortune in your favor." Jasper moves his bangs aside.

"Oh, Jaspy, you never could admit that you care." Sylv takes the provided cake knife and cuts the cake. "Ooh, vanilla!"

Jasper smiles and sits down. Sylv puts the cake on the plate they already had out, then goes to the cabinet and gets a second plate.

"I should not. This cake is for you." Jasper holds his hand up to refuse.

"Don't worry, darling. You can have some." Sylv puts the plate in front of Jasper and puts a slice on it. "It is too big to finish off on my own."

Jasper sighs and takes the fork Sylv gives him. He never could say no to Sylv. He waits for Sylv to take the first bite, then starts eating. "Which one is it today?"

Sylv chews slowly, then shrugs. "It is too early."

So no gender yet. Jasper can respect that. "Did you…"

"Did I…" Sylv tilts their head and leans towards Jasper.

"…Find out why Agate did not attend the show?"

Sylv's face falls. They grab a letter that was lying on the table and hand it to Jasper. Jasper takes it and starts reading. As he goes through it, his face becomes more and more troubled.

"So she ran away because her parents were trying to force her to marry one of you…"

Sylv nods. "I am glad she ran. If she gave in and married me, I would never have forgiven myself."

"And here I thought she deliberately skipped your show." Jasper carefully puts the letter on the table.

"I hope wherever she is, she's happy…" Sylv picks at their cake.

Jasper hesitantly puts his hand on Sylv's arm and rubs it with his thumb.

"Thank you so much." Sylv brings their hand to Jasper's and holds it on top of his. Then, they smile.

Jasper blushes, but keeps his hand where it is. Sylv massages his hand, and it's nearly too much for Jasper to handle.

"You are one of the best friends I have ever had." Sylv blinks away tears, still smiling.

"Sylv, I-I… nevermind." Jasper shakes his head. "Do you like the cake?"

"Yes." Sylv nods.

Jasper smiles and looks away. "Good."

"You know…" Sylv nibbles at their lip and looks at their hand and Jasper's. "When you played that song you made, I… I realized…"

Jasper rubs Sylv's arm with his palm, moving in circles.

"Just what you mean to me." Sylv finishes their sentence. "I… have cared about you this way for… a very long time, but I only just realized it after all you did for me. What I am trying to say is…" Sylv takes a deep breath. "I… I… have fallen for you."

Jasper's eyes slowly go wide as he softly gasps. "But… what about Agate?"

"I already accepted I will never have her. Besides…" Sylv caresses Jasper's cheek with their other hand. "Even if I could, that does not diminish how I have always cared about you."

Jasper shakily smiles as his vision grows blurry. "Come here."

Sylv smiles and embraces Jasper. They hug each other tight, physically incapable of letting their smiles falter. Jasper nuzzles into the crook of Sylv's neck and takes in his warmth. Hearts practically float above their heads.

"Sylv?"

"Mm?" Sylv rubs the back of Jasper's neck.

"This may be moving a little fast, but… may I kiss you?"

"Of course, darling."

Jasper tilts his head up, closes his eyes, and brings his lips to Sylv's. Sylv lets out a tiny noise when their lips connect. Sylv's lips are so soft, so sweet from the cake. Jasper takes Sylv's hand and squeezes it as their lips slowly slide against one another. Sylv playfully nibbles Jasper's bottom lip, and Jasper responds by locking his lips with Sylv's, just for a moment. Then, he parts from Sylv, and sniffs the air.

"Do you smell something burning?" Jasper asks in confusion.

Sylv gasps, and their eyes grow comically wide. "My breakfast!" Sylv runs to the oven and opens it. Smoke spills out, making Sylv wince and fan the air. They shut the door and put the fire under the oven out.

"Oh goddess…" Jasper mutters. "I hope that was not difficult to prepare."

"It was just some bread, dearie." Sylv opens a window.

"It is still a shame. But at least you have cake."

Sylv laughs. "And a brand-new boyfriend!"


End file.
